


You Are My Sunshine

by Cingulomanic



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cingulomanic/pseuds/Cingulomanic
Summary: When Frank woke up, Matt was still in bed beside him.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	You Are My Sunshine

When Frank woke up, Matt was still in bed beside him, eyes fixed on the ceiling.  
  
"Hey, Red." His voice was hoarse from sleep, barely a whisper.  
  
Matt turned his face to Frank and gave him a little crooked smile. The soft morning light pouring in from the window bathed him in a warm glow.  
  
His smart mouth, his sleepy eyes, his stubbly cheeks, all made Frank feel like he was melting.  
  
He shifted closer to Matt, then, sitting up on an elbow, kissed each of Matt's eyes gently. He heard Matt huff a laugh, then felt him take his hand, thumb tripping lightly over his bruised knuckles.  
  
"Good morning, Frank," he whispered back, smiling. Frank lay down on his side and looked at him.  
  
It seemed almost impossible that Frank would have something this sweet with someone, with Matt, after having been through so much pain. But with Matt, it was so easy. On many days, their love was a beautiful thing, with peaceful moments spent curled up together, and laughter, and kisses. And when Frank's memories and grief came back to haunt him, Matt was there to hold him through it. Although his mind was still a minefield, now he had this to keep him going. Frank's heart was overflowing.  
  
"Matt, I love you," he breathed.  
  
Matt's eyes crinkled with his grin. He looped an arm around Frank's waist and moved closer. Their legs tangled together under the sheets. Frank's hand went to Matt's face, the backs of his fingers brushing up his cheek. Their foreheads touched, and Frank closed his eyes, basking in their shared warmth.  
  
A gentle kiss was pressed to his cheek and he sighed, pulling Matt even closer.  
  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I just love Frank Castle so much, like I cannot. My fave is a murderer :D Also Matt is such a cutie.
> 
> Title from the song by the same name.


End file.
